Princesita de Cristal
by DaniiiSeddie93
Summary: One-Shot BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL. Carly ha salido con muchos chicos, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando sea ella quien tome la iniciativa de declarársele ella a un chico? ¿Cómo terminará todo? VÉANLO AQUÍ


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, vengo con este One-Shot, en honor a Carly, dejando claro que no hay Seddie ni Creddie ¿ok? Se trata de algo diferente.**

**Esta historia la hago basada en una historia REAL, en algo que me pasó hace exactamente un mes, y usaré a Carly como la principal porque aunque mi personaje favorito es Sam, me identifico más con Carly.**

**Guión:**

**C: Carly**

**S: Sam**

**F: Freddie**

**J: Jake**

**V: Valerie**

**T: Tasha**

**B: Brad**

**Sin más ¡Comencemos!**

Princesita de Cristal

_15 de octubre de 2012_

_Carly está escribiendo en su diario muy pensativa_

Sí, soy yo, Carly. Conductora principal de icarly y estudiante en Ridgeway. Tengo 17 años y mis mejores amigos se llaman Sam y Freddie. Vivo en un apartamento con mi hermano mayor Spencer, y pues bueno, no vengo a contarles mi vida. Lo que vengo a contarles es que desde siempre he tenido pretendientes y salgo con muchos chicos, pero siempre sale todo mal. O tienen grandes defectos, o no les agrada a mis amigos, o son raros, o les termina gustando Sam, pero bueno, sigo sola sin pareja.

Ahora intentaré algo diferente. En este semestre me tocó con un compañero a quien ya había visto desde que comencé en esta escuela hace un año, su nombre es Jake, me gusta muchísimo y está en el equipo de tenis de la escuela, es guapo y por lo poco que conviví con él, es muy amable aunque un poco fresa. Trataré de acercarme a él de otra forma, ya que ante Jake soy algo tímida, apenada, y no me salen las palabras. Pero bueno, hablaré con Sam de esto.

_17 de octubre de 2012_

_Carly y Sam están juntas platicando del asunto_

S: Bien Carla, ¿cuál es tu plan?

C: Mira Sam, le voy a mandar una carta de amor con un poema escrito por mí, junto con una caja de chocolates ¿no te parece genial?

S: Déjame como algo de tocino y luego opino

C: ¡Primero hablamos de esto y luego podrás comer! Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas de esto?

S: Pues no sé, parece arriesgado ¿Cómo le vas hacer? ¿Y si te descubre?

C: No hay problema. Lo que voy hacer es que me pondré de seudónimo "Princesita de Cristal", esperaré en el salón a que deje su mochila y cuando esté afuera platicando con sus amigos dejo la carta y los chocolates en su banco ¡Así de fácil!

S: Bueno, tu sabrás, lo bueno que no estoy enamorada ni hago cursilerías como tú

C: Tal vez no seas así, pero ya sé que estás enamorada del técnico

S: ¿Qué? ¡A mí me da asco el Fredraro ese!

C: Aunque lo niegues yo se que es verdad, tú amas a Freddie, y algún día también se lo dirás

S: ¡No me gusta! Y mejor sigamos hablando de tu plan

C: Pues Nadamás era eso, arreglaré los últimos detalles esta semana y luego ya le mando la carta ¡Pero mira! ¡Aquí está el poema!

_Tal vez soy muy aventada_

_Y mi esfuerzo no sirva de nada_

_Pero más vale luchar_

_Que nunca poder intentar_

_De seguro no sabes quien soy_

_Porque buena para hablar nunca fui_

_Pero me atreveré el día de hoy_

_A decir que te quiero mucho a ti_

_Espero no me tengas miedo_

_Ya que no tengo mala intención_

_Pero sólo por ésta carta puedo_

_Lograr abrir mi corazón_

_Sé que tienes curiosidad_

_De saber cuál es mi identidad_

_Princesita de Cristal es mi seudónimo_

_Sólo para no quedar en anónimo_

C: Y bien Sam ¿Qué te parece?

S: Mmm… algo cursi y raro, pero muy bien

C: Bueno, pero ya sabes, ni una palabra a nadie. Le seguiré mandando cartas a Jake así hasta que termine el semestre, luego veré si le revelo mi identidad o no

S: Seguro Carls, ¿ya puedo ir por mi tocino?

C: Claro Sam, ve a comer

Espero y todo salga bien. Si me descubre ya ni me van a dar ganas de entrar a clases. Bueno, me iré a ver La Vaquita y cuando Sam se vaya seguiré con mi tarea

_29 de octubre de 2012_

Bien, hoy es el día. Sólo espero que Tasha y Valerie no me vean tampoco, ya que se hablan mucho con él y siempre se sientan cerca de donde está. Ya llegó Jake, esperaré a que se salga del salón para dejar la carta y los chocolates.

_En eso Jake se sale del salón y Carly se pone ansiosa. En una bolsita lleva la carta y los chocolates y muy despistadamente lo deja todo en el banco de Jake. Se devuelve a su lugar muy nerviosa. _

C: ¡Sam! Ya no quiero ver para allá, cuando pase algo me dices ¿ok?

S: Claro, Carly

_Carly se pone a hacer apuntes cuando Sam la toma del hombro y le susurra al oído_

S: ¡Carls! Jake ya llegó al banco y está leyendo la nota

C: Oh por dios

S: Espera, sus amigos y amigas están haciendo escándalo y están amontonados alrededor de él

C: Sí, ya los escuché, tengo que ver esto

_Carly y Sam miraron y escucharon disimuladamente la escena, se oían muchas voces, pero sólo escuchaban esto_

B: ¡Tienes una enamorada, Jake!

V: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

T: ¡Qué tierna!

J: ¿Quién habrá sido?

F: Yo no sé, andaba aquí pero no vi nada

V: Yo tampoco

J: ¿Fuiste tú?

T: No, yo tengo novio

_En eso llegó el profesor, cada quién se fue a su lugar y Carly sólo dio un suspiro de alivio_

_01 de noviembre de 2012 _

Ya pasaron tres días de que mandé la carta, sigo nerviosa, no sé si sospecha de mí o algo. Apenas el día de hoy noté que me miraba un poco serio pero espero que sólo sea mi imaginación, bien voy a publicar algo en la red social del grupo

_**CARLY SHAY dice:**_

_**Éxito a todos en el examen de mañana. Los quiero mucho y me los voy a comer.**_

_Todos se tomaron a juego el comentario de Carly, pero nada fuera de lo común_

_03 de noviembre de 2012 _

S: ¡Carlangas! Mira la red del grupo, alguien contesto, creo que estás perdida

C: ¡No me digas eso! Déjame ver

_**TIENES UNA RESPUESTA NUEVA A TU COMENTARIO:**_

_**JAKE LANDER dice:**_

_**Querida Carly: No exageres en tus comentarios. Realmente no le hablas a mucha gente en el grupo, y ten cuidado con lo que haces, nadie está tonto y sabemos todo lo que la gente dice y hace, no creo que "querernos mucho y comernos" sea apropiado, y si da miedo.**_

C: Mmm…creo que ya me cacho, pero no sabía que él tuviera cuenta aquí en la red social

S: Al parecer sí, y eso no es todo ¡Mira su perfil!

_Carly entra a su perfil y queda en shock_

C: ¡Dios santo! ¡Tiene novia!

S: Y ahora que vas hacer

C: Misión cancelada, hoy es sábado, así que el lunes le mandaré una carta de disculpas diciendo que no sabía que tenía novia y todo el show.

S: Bien Carls, espero y sea lo mejor

_05 de noviembre de 2012_

_Carly va entrando por la escuela cuando se encuentra con Freddie_

F: Carly, necesito hablar ahora mismo en privado

C: Ok, dime antes que toque el timbre

F: Bien, ¿supiste que la semana pasada le llegó una carta de amor a Jake?

C: Mmm…pues algo había oído de eso ¿Por qué?

F: Porque varios del grupo dicen que fuiste tú ¿Es cierto?

C: No ¿Porqué haría eso? _(Tiembla y se pone nerviosa)_

F: ¡Carly!

C: Está bien, fui yo, perdón, es que no sé mentir

F: Mira, ya todos sabemos que fuiste tú. Valerie te vio y le contó a Jake todo. Él ya no va recibir ninguna carta

C: Yo ya tengo una carta de disculpas, no sabía que tenía novia

F: Si quieres yo se la doy, porque como te dije, él no recibirá ya nada

C: Bueno, aquí tienes. Ahora sí entremos a clases

_La castaña ya no supo más. Sólo vio que Freddie le dejó la carta a Jake. El chico la leyó completa, sonrió y la guardó en su mochila._

_06 de noviembre de 2012 _

_Carly se encuentra sola después de clase en la estación del metro. Sam no está con ella porque hizo una travesura y se quedó en detención. En eso siente que alguien toca ligeramente su hombro_

C: Ah ¿Qué?

J: Hola, Carly

C: Mmm…hola Jake

J: ¿Puedo decirte algo?

C: Si quieres

J: Debo decir que todo eso de las cartas me halagó y fue tierno pero pues como sabrás tengo novia. De seguro imaginaste que nadie me diría de que fuiste tú, pero pues ya ves que sí

C: De verdad lo siento mucho, no quería causarte problemas

J: No te preocupes, todo está bien, ya encontrarás a alguien más, sólo ten cuidado a la próxima

C: Bueno, muchas gracias

J: Tal vez algún día seremos buenos amigos, pero a ver que pasa. Y gracias por las cartas

_En eso llegó el metro a la estación_

J: Bueno, ya todo quedó resuelto ¡Nos vemos Carly! _(La besa en la mejilla)_

C: ¡Claro! Nos vemos mañana

_Carly ve a Jake de manera pensativa, mientras se va en el metro y lo ve alejarse_

Bueno, al final no gané nada, pero ya estoy tranquila. De esto aprendí que no es bueno engañar a la gente y ocultar cosas, y si te le declaras a un chico, al menos investígalo bien. Pero está bien, fue bueno mientras duró. Y es verdad lo que dijo Jake, no hay prisa, algún día encontraré el chico ideal para mí.

_En eso llega el metro que le corresponde a Carly y ésta se sube y sonríe diciéndose a sí misma_

C: A pesar de todo, nadie me quitará el ser la Princesita de cristal

**Bien, hasta aquí lo dejo. Como ya les dije, esta es una historia real que me sucedió a MI ¡Jajaja! ¡Así es! Me le declaré por carta a un compañero de la facultad. Fue divertido hasta que supe que tenía novia, pero bueno, ya pasó.**

**¿Ya vieron el final de icarly? Yo sí, y no fue como lo esperaba pero pues igual me gustó, aunque de alguna forma siento que icarly nunca terminará ¿Les gusto mi One-shot? ¿Lo odiaron? DEJEN REVIEWS. Bueno ya me voy ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
